Is One loss a Turn off?
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz Fanfiction. After Cub loses to Max Holloway, Nate tries to distract Cub from his injuries...


**A/N:** Strong language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"And the Winner by Guillotine Choke' Max "**Blessed"** Holloway!" The Announcer said.

* * *

Cub shook Max's hand. As Max squeezed it, Cub's hand stung. So did his jaw. Holloway had really done a number on him. And the thing was, Cub didn't know **why**. He'd been well prepared. He thought he'd steam-roll his way through Holloway. But Holloway came at him like a kid possesed. This loss didn't make any sense. After the fight, the Doctor examined Cub, to make sense of his pain. He was sent to the Hospital. It turned out that Cub had a Broken hand, **and** Jaw. It was shitty news. Cub was banned from Training.

He looked at the Texts on his phone The next day. All of Jackson's camp were being supportive. Which was expected. Kaufman Zingano and Tate were sweet. CupCake said that she was in the middle of baking cakes for him right now. Cub tried to smile and scanned down his phone. He got a Text from one half of the Diaz Brothers. Nick Diaz said "**Good fight"** Of course Diaz was lying. Cub fought a shitty fight and he knew it. He would have beat himself up about it. If Holloway hadn't have hit him first.

* * *

Nothing from Nate. Typical.

Cub got up and made himself a protein shake. He usually only had them **before** fights. But his jaw was too swollen to take anything else. He poured the Oats into a blender, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Cup-Cake is that you?" Cub asked.

* * *

He opened the door. Nate Diaz was standing in-front of him with a bag of fast food.

"Hey" Nate said.

"Hey" Cub said lifelessly.

* * *

"Got take out" Nate said, shaking the bag. "It's Thai Curry"

"That's your favourite Take out. **Not mine"** Cub ** Pasta Salad combo** was one of his favourite Take-outs. Not that Diaz knew. Or cared. Cub's place wasn't a Resturant, but Cub let him in anyway. Even with a Broken hand Cub had moved all of his sponsors' clothes into his room, next to the weights. So that he could move around without getting another injury. Nate put the Take-out on the counter instead of the trays.

"You and Holloway...Good fight" Nate said with a nod.

* * *

"Nick said that too. You Diaz Brother's are shitty liars" Cub said. Nate shrugged. And walked back to his Take-out. Cub knew that if Diaz was here to get a blow-job,. he'd be disapointed. Cub turned on the TV. Nate sat on the Bean-Bag chair and watched the replay of UFC 187. Cub couldn't watch his own High-lights. He just stared at the wall when his fight came on. He knew that Nate Diaz was a Striker. And he knew that Nate would want to talk about it.

"So...you expecting **Tate** round here?" Nate asked putting Pilau Rice into his Curry Carton.

"Why Nate? You jealous?" Cub asked.

* * *

He was teasing. Nate Diaz was so confident in the Octagon, he Scared Cub sometimes. In the UFC Octagon, Diaz took no prisoners. Diaz fought his way up to a title shot. Diaz submitted Gomi and Guillard, went up in weight and Beat Rory MacDonlad who was twice his size. Dana White was so impressed with Nate, he gave him a Light-Weight Title shot...

Nate faced Frankie Edgar, and lost.. While Nate was Training for Grey Maynard, Cub was making his way up to Frankie Edgar. By the time he'd fought Frankie, Edgar had lost the title. But Cub had been on a winning streak. Stephens, Oliveira, and Pearson all fell by the way-side. Then Frankie Edgar came along with his All-American wrestling, and Pitty-pat punches from hell...

In a weird way, Frankie Edgar had brought Diaz and Cub closer together. After Cub had lost to Frankie, he went into Hibernation. Nate shoved a flyer under his door one day promoting the Diaz Brother's new Gym. Nate had put his mobile number on the other side of the flyer and the rest was Gym history. Cub looked back at the TV. The replay of his fight was over, Thankfully...

* * *

"Gus called you?" Nate asked.

"Who cares?" Look Nate, it's nice of you to check up on me. But as you can see, I'm good. So you can go" Cub said. He leaned over to look at Nate's food cartons. But Nate covered both containers with his hands.

"No Injuries and shit?" Nate asked..

"Me? Injured? **No way"** Cub said.

* * *

"Cool" Nate said. He moved his tray away. He got up and stood in front of Cub.

"When you back training then?" Nate asked.

"Well...uhhh..." Cub was trying to think of a reasonable Date, when Nate Diaz came over and klssed him on the mouth.

* * *

"Fuck!" Cub yelled. He pushed Nate away. He went to the bathroom Mirror. Nate followed him.

"So?" Nate asked watching Cub prod his Jaw in the Mirror. There was a Mirror in the living room. But when Cub was stressed he always went to the Bath-room. It was his "Relax-place" There was built in air-conditioning. The Tiles were painted in his favourite colours. The Bath-room was the Cheapest room in Cub's place. Mainly because he'd done the Bath-room himself. Sure he'd made out with Nate a few times in here. But he didn't like Nate being here right **now**.

"Nate can you just get out?" Cub asked as politely as he could.

* * *

"Your Jaw looks like shit Cub. Just like your hand. Sure it ain't** Broken?"** Nate asked. Cub budged past Nate and went back into the living-room. He knew Nate would give out mixed signals. One minute Nate would be playing pranks, the next day, he'd be in a bad mood. It was only casual So Cub didn't care about the mood swings. But he didn't want Nate trying to screw with him while he was injured.

"So you heard...don't be a dick Nate" Cub said. He went to the kitchen and finished making his Protein shake. He walked back out, hoping that Nate was going to leave. But as he walked out Nate was still there standing, still eating grains of Pilau rice.

* * *

"So you on Baby food now huh?" Nate asked.

"Well you'd be able to **tell**, you immature ass-hole" Cub snapped.

"You know, you trained at my Gym. But you like...never like talked to me or my Brother" Nate told him. Cub shrugged and sat down.

"You would have bitten my head off"

Uh...Nah I wouldn't. Not with fighting" Nate said.

* * *

"Nate **get real.** Okay? I'm fucking you behind Nick's back. I'm hardly going to ask Nick to help me train. Or be in my corner. Nick's been busy anyway. You saw me against Holloway. It's easy for you to look at that fight and take shots at me" Cub said.

"You should taken him to the floor" Nate said slowly moving away from Cub.

"Nate where do you get the nerve..." His voice trailed off as Nate went into Cub's room. Before this, Cub didn't mind when Nate just went in there on a whim. Now he did.

* * *

"Nate step over the..."

"Fuck!" Nate said. As he tripped over something. Cub went in to investigate. He pulled back one side of the curtain and sure enough Nate was on Cub's bed, rubbing his foot.

"I was gonna say...don't trip over the weights...let's take a look at your foot" Cub said he leaned down to try and take Diaz's sock off.

"Are You a fucking Doctor now?" Nate asked. Cub was fiddling around with Nate's sock. Nate grabbed Cub's wrists and pulled him upwards. Cub leaned forward to kiss him. But Nate pulled Cub's head down and wrapped his legs around him, putting him in a Triangle choke.

* * *

"Nate...My Jaw!" Cub shouted.

"Oh yeah...forgot" Nate said as he opened his legs and let him go. Only to then wrap his arms around Cub's waist. Now Cub's Take-down defense was awesome. But with an injured hand , Nate was able to pull Cub downwards. Cub pulled himself on to the bed and leaned up on his Elbows. Nate mounted his lap.

"Nate what are you doing?" Cub asked as Nate moved Cub's shirt over his chest.

* * *

"I'm not gonna be a **Pity fuck"** Cub said, moving Nate's hand away.

"Why would I pity fuck you? it's **your** fault that you lost" Nate said. Cub didn't know how to reply to that. So he stayed Silent as Nate Diaz roughly slid his hand into his boxer shorts. He kind of wished the TV was on. Not becasuse Nate was boring, but the sound of the TV would cover the sound of Nate's lips against his stomach. Sure Nate Diaz was a good kisser, even better below the chest. And It didn't take long for Cub to push the injuries to the back of his mind. As Nate made him go hard.

Cub breathing Quickened. He moved his bad hand to push himself up.

* * *

"Shit!" Cub said.

"You cool?" Nate asked. Did Cub see real concern in Diaz's eyes? Or was he kidding himself?

"I'm **good**...carry on..." Cub trailed on. His fingers fastened around the remote. He pressed the **on** button and instantly regretted it, when he realised that the Younger Diaz Brother was going to blow him.

When was the last time Nate Diaz had given him oral?...he couldn't even remember...

* * *

Cub reached down to the remote to turn Television off while trying to savour the warm tingling sense of Nate's tongue stroking his dick.

"You turned on the** TV**?" Nate asked.

"I'm turning it off" Cub said quickly. But those words' were an admission that he'd turned it on.

* * *

"So you wanna watch TV? You don't want me **touching** you right?" Nate asked angrily.

"Did I Say that?" Cub asked.

Nate got up and snatched the control away from Cub's arm.

"Nate give that back. Don't be a kid" Cub said.

* * *

"Fuck you and fuck your **TV**" Nate said.

He walked out. Cub pulled his trousers up and called after Nate. But Nate was gone in seconds. Sure Cub could see **why** he was pissed. He would have been annoyed too if it was the other way round. But when Nate Diaz was angry, you just had to give him some space. That's how Cub dealt with him.

* * *

It wasn't the most embarrasing physical moment he'd **ever** had. But it was up there. Was Cub really being a dick? Or was Nate really that boring? Thinking about it made Nate's head hurt. He got home and put Cub's remote in his room. He showered changed, and watched TV until his brother got back.

"I got Cub's Pasta salad Combo shit. So...did you speak to Cub?" Nick asked.

"Yeah"

"And?" Nick asked.

* * *

"He ain't coming over, he's got shit to do" Nate said.

Nick Diaz shrugged. He dumped the Pasta Salad on the table and walked away. For some reason when Cub fought Holloway, he trained in California. Part of Nate liked to think that Cub moved because of **him**. But he'd never ask him that obviously. Nate didn't really pay attention to him at the Gym. He didn't want his Team-mates thinking that he and Cub were friends. But then The Diaz Brothers saw Cub fight at UFC 187. Nick saw Cub's performance and wondered why Cub was losing.

"Nate did you help Cub train? He looks like shit" Nick asked. Nick had been doing Tri-athalons. He hadn't been around much to see Cub. To Nate's relief.

* * *

"Yeah, I Helped him" Nate lied.

"Bull-shit. Next time you see Cub, bring him to the house okay" Nick said.

"Okay...**whatever**" Nate said.

* * *

So Nate had been playing messager. Then he read online that Holloway had fucked Cub up pretty badly. Nate tries to be nice... and Cub ends up wanting the TV **more** than him? How did that happen?

How could Nate Diaz face Cub after this?


End file.
